


Saviour

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Psycho Dave, Sadstuck, Time Shenanigans, because fuck rules, failed paradox, life powers, meaning it shouldve been one but wasnt, people die, shit gets serious, so much time shananigans, then come back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loses it and tries to get people out of the game. But things don't go as planned when his best friend is thrown into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is pretty much an rp I did on cherubplay that I absolutely loved. If the person who was the John finds this and wants to take credit or take it off the site, lemme know. I did the other characters though. 
> 
> This is my first time posting from mobile so if there are any errors I apologize. But anyways, enjoy.

Dave had snapped. Did a three sixty degree spin off the fucking handle. Shit wanted nothing to do with that handle. Basically his mind had ollied the fuck outie and his body went with it. The game combined with having all of time in his sights had driven him to complete insanity. 

His head was pounding and voices were screaming at him. From all the timelines. Voices of his other dead selves screaming at him for fucking up. Screwing up. Being a stupid idiotic knight of time who couldn't do shit right. And there was the constant ticking that was filling his head. The endless NONSTOP TICKING. 

He was so done. Completely done. He was going to end this game one way or another. He was already one step closer. At least in the distorted reality of his now twisted brain. One of his best friends. Karkat Vantas, to be more precise, lay dead on the ground in a room a long distance from the Strider. A puddle of blood surrounded him. The deep red hue that only a mutant, and humans, possessed. There were multiple stab wounds in him. And by multiple, it was definitely a lot. 

On a nearby wall, painted in what appeared to be the same blood pooling around the body, were the words, "tick tock tick tock the clock is stopping now" written in all lowercase, in the handwriting of one Dave Strider. 

That Strider, was at the moment, searching for someone else he could end. The more people he killed, the closer he believed that this torture would end. He gripped his bloody sword in his hand, sneaking silently through the halls of whatever place he had ended up in. He stopped however, when he saw a figure. Who could it be?

When John had found the bodies of several of his friends, followed by the all too familiar handwriting on the walls, his heart sank in his chest. Was Dave going insane too? Was he next? God, this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to the people who lost their lives because of his best friend, and it wasn't fair to Dave. It seemed like they were trapped forever, and now the only person John trusted with his life had fallen into the shitty traps the game kept throwing at him. 

He stopped as well when he heard footsteps, heart pounding in his chest as he slowed down. He pulled out his hammer, holding it out. He wouldn't be able to kill Dave, that's for sure, but maybe if he saw a weapon he would be less likely to attack. 

"Dave?" He asked, his voice no more than a small whisper.

Dave blinked, hearing the voice of his best bro. He couldn't help but let a smirk slip onto his face. He could get John out of this shitty game. Then his best bro would be happy too. Like Karkat, and the others. 

He chuckled some, walking towards the other. He noticed John had his hammer out, and looked somewhat afraid. He would fix that. 

"Yo John. Don't be afraid man. It's tick tock okay. Imma fix this. Gonna get you out. This bullshit game ends here." He stopped in front of John, almost smiling, but it was a dark kind of expression.

"What? No! I- I don't want you to." He let out a sigh of hopelessness. Dave was gone. Long gone.

"I'll help you get out okay? Nobody else needs to die. None of our friends, at least. Okay?" He held out his hand, trying to assure Dave that he wasn't going to hurt him.

Dave's smirk turned into a frown. Why didn't John want his help? 

"They're free though John. They're out. Of this. This tick tock madness. Why don't you want to be free too? You can't help me out anyways. I'm stuck here. too much of me. Dead Dave's. But I can help you, John. Let me help. "

"No- no please. You're not dead, you're still here. I'll save all of us, or die trying at least. Just give me the knife, Dave." He looked up at him expectantly, trying to hide the fear that was still clearly shining in his eyes.

He frowns. Debating wether or not to give John the weapon. He shakes his head. 

"No." He stepped back some, pointing the sword at John. "I'm going to help you John..."

Raising his weapon again, John stepped back. He couldn't hurt Dave, that was for sure. He couldn't let him kill off everyone else though- he didn't want to give up until he knew there was no hope left at all.

"You don't even have to play, okay? I'll take care of you."

"That's not it John...." He shakes his head. He's getting frustrated. All he wanted to do was help. And John doesn't want his help. He doesn't understand. 

"Why don't you fucking understand? This is the only way, Egbert. I have no choice. Now stay still."

"Stop it! Stop it, please. I don't want to die yet." He whimpered a little, holding back several tears that threatened to break free. What even happened to Dave? He couldn't stand watching.

He froze. Was John crying? He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want John to cry. He just wanted to help. The noise in his head got louder and his sword clattered to the ground as he gripped his head. 

"Fuck fuck fuck no dammit stop it no cut it out please. Shut the hell up"

"What?" He made his way closer to Dave, bending over to pick up the sword. "I promise everything will be okay, just stop killing people. Please."

"Shut up John. Shut the fuck up. You don't understand. You can't understand." Hewas still trying to clear his head but without success.

"What am I doing!?" He reached out and grabbed Dave's shoulder, trying to rub it in a somewhat soothing way. "Come on, it's fine."

"It's not fine it never was. You and your goddamn peppy attitude its not fine. And you wont let me fix it. It was never fine John. Dont you see? We were always gonna play this goddamn fucked up game and ya wanna know a thing? Everytime it ends in bullshit. Fucking tick tock bullshit and just. I can fix it. I can get you out. I got Karkat out. Hes happy now." His frustration turns to a small chuckle as he thinks about that. "Hes tick tock happy John and youre not. Let me help"

"You're fucking insane." he snapped, his grip on Dave's shoulder tightening. "I don't care what /you/ want right now, you can't kill any more people!"

He glares from behind his shades, before laughing. A "yes Dave has gone completely mental" kind of laugh. "But John. I can. That's the whole thing. I can." He grins darkly. "You forgot I'm a Strider. And faster than you."

He swallowed, more tears pouring down his cheeks. It seemed right now that the only way to save his friends would be to end Dave's life, but Dave was his friend too. If he didn't, he would risk losing the game for everybody. He held the sword shakily at his side, still looking up at the other. "I'll do it myself, okay?"

"I don't believe you." He studied the other. God John was crying. So uncool egderp. He frowned in disapproval. "Give me back my sword"

"No." He pressed the sword up to the other's neck, trying to stay calm. "J-just don't move, and I'll do it quick."  
He blinked. Oh. That's what John meant. Well shit. He growled, glaring at the other. If only he had figured out how to flash step. John wouldn't even know what hit him. "John no."

He could always play to the others soft side...Cue dramatic music. And lights. Camera. Action. He let his voice crack as he spoke. "John...I'm so fucking sorry. Fuck please...please John no....Don't do this..."

His eyes narrowed and he threatened pressing it further against Dave's neck, frowning. "I know you're not scared, you know. And that you don't really care about me anymore. Just please, let me get this over with."

He frowned. Welp. That failed. God John knew him too well. Even when the Strider had lost it. He sighed, knowing there was most likely no way out of this. He reached up, taking off his shades. Might as well have the common decency to remove them. They were the one object he cared about most. He didn't want them damaged when he was executed.

He looked at the other then with his blood red eyes. It probably didn't help make him look any less like a psycho. "Go ahead. End it. Heheh I coulda helped yknow. But whatever. Just gonna make my clock stop. I see how it is John. Just get it the hell over with. Add one more dead Dave to the looming pile. What's the goddamn difference?"

Shit, this is not what he expected. Dave was just going to let John end it for him that easily? He couldn't do it. Dropping the sword to the ground, he wrapped his arms tightly around Dave and sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't, I can't hurt you. Just- please don't kill anyone else. Please, I'll do anything Dave-"

He was not expecting that. At all. He froze for a second. He realized he could kill John right now. All he'd have to do is grab the sword again. But something stopped him. He didn't move for a good minute, unsure how to react. He then spoke. "I have to, John. It's the only way. I've checked..."

He pulled away, wiping the tears from his face as he knelt down on the ground. "It's not fair! I didn't want it to end like this. Everyone's gonna die because of me." He picked up the sword again and looked up at Dave pathetically before sinking it into his chest, gasping as he felt the blood pouring out.

Dave stood there in shock for a good thirty seconds. Holy shit. Did John just stab himself? That was enough to snap him out of his insanity, for even a moment. And that's what did. He dropped down on his knees besides the other, trying to stay calm. Holy shit what had he done? 

"John oh god oh god oh god what the hell did I do? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck please John no don't do this. I-I'm sorry. And..fuck shit Karkat...What did I do...." 

He was somewhat sobbing by now. His emotions were even more evident without the shades as he looked at John. Wow Dave so uncool. But at the moment he gave no shits. This was his best bro. And he had practically killed him. Fuck. He wasn't a hero. Well he knew that all along. But he sure made a good monster. He had become what he didn't ever want to. What a shitty excuse for a knight.

John took in a couple shaky breaths and reached out to grab his hand, still crying by now. "Just stay with me, please. I don't want to die alone."  
He bit his lip and nodded. It was probably the least he could do. God he'd fucked up. How the hell had he screwed up so bad. He couldn't stop crying. He gripped the others hand tightly. "I'm so sorry John...So sorry....Fuck...This isn't what I wanted..."

"It's what had to happen, right?" He forced a small smile at the other before shooting up in pain, starting to cough up blood all over himself.

He squeezed his eyes shut, not being able to watch. He shook his head. He didn't want this no. He...He just hoped John would be okay. Maybe be free. Like the Strider had originally thought. He hoped to god that's what would happen. How the hell had he ruined it all? 

Dave felt horrible. Why did he suddenly have to regain his mind now? Why did everything have to suck? And now he had killed his best friend, the one person he cared about more than any of the others. /Both/ his best friends. He had murdered the one guy who had stuck by him the entire time on that goddamn meteor. And now John.

It was too much. He didn't want any of it any more. He wished he could undo everything. But even he wasn't capable of that. And plus, he didn't deserve to play the part of any kind of hero. Not after what he'd done. He was a monster. A demon. A goddamn horrible sack of shit of a human being. Why?

He moved closer to Dave and winced, obviously in a lot of pain. "Hey, please don't feel bad. It's okay." 

He was scared as hell, to be honest, and he didn't even know if it was going to be okay but he reassured him anyways, wiping a couple tears from Dave's cheeks. "Can you take it out?" he asked as he looked down, eyeing the bloody sword.

He wiped his tears off on his sleeve and nodded. He pulled out the sword, dropping it on the ground with a clatter before clinging to the other. He was trying to stop crying because shit that was uncool. Plus he didn't want the last thing John saw being him sobbing like a baby.

He screamed in pain as the sword was drawn from his chest and continued holding onto Dave's hand, starting to shake. Seeing Dave cry at the moment was somewhat comforting. It made him look more human compared to how he had been acting recently. 

"I'm scared." He whispered, shutting his eyes. "I don't wanna die. We were supposed to beat the game together. I wanted to be with you."

He flinched at the scream before clinging tighter. "I'm so fucking sorry John...This is all my fault I'm so fucking sorry. Shit shit shit. This is all my fault I'm a fucking monster I'm so sorry jesus dicks I don't want you to die John...Fuck. fuck fuck fuck. I'm so sorry..."

"Everyone else is gonna die now. Because of me." he sniffled as he reached his arms around, clinging onto Dave. "Please try to win this for me, and everyone else who died. Please?"

"John oh my god no this isn't your fault none of it was your fault. Please don't leave me. Please." He hadn't stopped crying and he hadn't stopped clinging.

"I can't!" He started coughing again, trembling in Dave's arms. "It won't stop bleeding, I don't know how to stop it." he whimpered as he clutched his head, starting to feel dizzy.

He blinked before cursing himself. God he was a fucking idiot. He was a knight of time. He could just stop John from stabbing himself in the first place. Jesus it would make another offshoot timeline complete with dead Dave here, but to save John it might be worth it. But...karkat. Fuck. His plan just got a thousand times worse. But. Maybe. 

"John...I have a plan...to bring back Karkat, and kinda stop you from ever being stabbed but it's a bullshit plan so you better be prepared."

"Is it gonna hurt you?" he asked, looking up at the other weakly as his forehead started to drip with sweat.

He bit his bottom lip. He really didn't want to answer that. He considered lying.

"Only a bit."

"I don't want to hurt you." John mumbled, face growing more and more pale as each secon passed. "Just stay here, don't worry about me."  
"  
John I have to. Were doing this man were making this happen okay." He let go and whipped out his timetables from his captchalog, god he looked like a mess with tear streaks on his face.

He picked up his shades and shoved them back on. He bit his lip again. "John. I'm sorry. But I'm gonna fix this okay." H  
e was hoping to god that shit didn't fuck up from a paradox. John didn't know what Dave was planning, but he would probably find out. He wouldn't even remember why though. Or it may just nullify the Strider's existence. God time was weird. 

He took a deep breath, still crying, as this may just be the last time he ever sees the other. Unless he winds up in dream bubbles. Whatever. It would be worth it. To save Karkat. To save John. They were the real heroes. They needed to live. They both did. Plus Dave himself could snap again. He didn't want that.

"Bye John..."

"N-no please! Please Dave.. I'll be okay, I'm not gonna die!" He begged, clinging onto the other as if to protect him. "Please."

"John...you are though. Dude...It's okay alright. I need to fix this.":

"Please don't hurt yourself, p-please." He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another sob before falling limp in Dave's arms, breathing stopping.

He choked on a sob, crying into the others now lifeless chest for a few minutes. Finally, he pulled away. He stood up, determined. He was doing this man. He was making this happen. He wasn't going to let it happen. Not again. He was gonna save John and Karkat. It was for the best, no matter what John said. 

He concentrated, time jumping back to about the time he last remembered before he flipped his shit. Damn. Looking at yourself from an outside perspective was always weird, even after like the billionth time. Especially goddamn insane. 

He had grabbed his sword before he had went back. He had also scribbled out a note to John, although he wasn't sure if time shenanigans would keep it in tact. He was alone, or...his past self was to be more accurate. At least it would make this somewhat easier. 

Even though he had seen several versions of his dead self before, he hesitated. He had to force himself to act. He was going to do it for John. For Karkat. For Davesprite. For Bro. For the sake of everyone. And he did, closing his eyes before running his past self through with a sword. 

As his past self died, he faded from existence, seeing as how he was dead right there. Surprisingly no paradox twists. Although then again there was him there.  
~~~

Karkat had gone looking for the Strider after hearing insane laughter coming from somewhere in the place that sounded oddly like his friend's. That's how he had died that first time around. Although this time he had found his friend dead by his own sword, next to a note. It was addressed to John, though, and Karkat had the common decency not to snoop. At least not until he found the other. 

He was still in shock, shaking his head and crying in disbelief. He had to be a leader. The leader he claimed he was. So, still crying himself (god why is everyone crying), he left, looking for the windy boy.

He found the other and spoke. "John. There's something you have to see. Right fucking now. It isn't good and it's my duty as the leader to inform my coleader, well I assume coleader, about it." He was trying to sound tough and brave but it came out as more of a sniveling mess.

"Oh, yeah sure! Is everything okay?" He looked up at Karkat with a smile, his usual perkiness evident due to the fact that he remembered nothing that happened earlier.

As he noticed the shred of fear and pain in the other's eyes he furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What happened?"

Fuck. He hated knowing that that smile would soon disappear. But John was a big boy. He could handle it. 

"Goddammit Egbert just come with me. It's better that you see for yourself than hear it from my obnoxious speakerhole." He grabbed the others wrist and dragged him along, not giving a fuck.

"Hm? Okay." He followed after Karkat quickly, eagerly looking around. "Nobody's hurt though, right?" He really hoped nobody else got hurt, there were far too many people dying right now.

He frowned more. Shit. Poor John. This was gonna suck. A lot. Karkat was actually surprised at himself. He for some reason had a better grip on the situation than normal. Jesus when did he actually get good at being responsible? 

He sighed. "Well...Yes actually. There is." He was still crying. John was a human, so the red tears leaking out of his eyesockets wasn't something he really cared about. He opened the door to the room he had found the Strider. "And you're not gonna like it."

John walked into the room and peeked inside curiously, stopping when he saw the blond lying lifeless on the ground. He practically screamed, rushing over to him and kneeling down beside him. 

"Karkat, oh my god. Who did this- I.. we need to save him. Help him!" 

He shook Dave frantically, with some hope that it might wake him up. Tears began to pour down his face and he sobbed into the boy's shirt loudly. 

"No, not Dave.. somebody.. someone can help him, right? He can't be dead."

He stood in the doorway, watching the other sadly. He avoided looking at the body again. 

"I'm sorry John. He's dead. I...I found him like this. I don't think anyone did this though....Besides him. I mean...that's his sword. He left a note too. It was addressed to you, though. So I left it. Because I mean I'm not an asshole. It's right there." 

He pointed to the note, avoiding looking at the body still as tears streamed down his face. He hugged his arms around himself.

"Fuck John...I'm so sorry. I should've have stopped it or something. Should've found him sooner. Great leader I am."

He continued bawling before shutting Dave's eyes for him, hugging him close. 

"I don't want to play without Dave." he commented quietly as he picked up the note, more tears falling down his face.

Karkat frowned. That wouldn't do. He needed John. He already had enough dead friends. He didn't need to tack John on to that list. Fuck. He sighed, shaking his head. He stayed silent for John to read it.

It read:" dear john. yeah if youre reading this you found me. well karkat probably did and came to get you. damn time shenanigans man i just know. the irony is that you wouldnt know it, but karkat was dead right here. he was killed by me john. i had killed him. and you had died too. it was my fault. im probably breaking all rules of time and stuff by writing this but im dead so who gives a fuck? its for the best john. youre a hero. you and karkat are the real heros of this game man. they need you. everyone. all of them. i was never a hero. i could never be. especially not after the shit i did. sure id gone batshit bananas but still. thats no damn excuse. so john if youre reading this which i pray to god you are, do me one favor. just one. be the leader john. get the people out of the goddamn game like you were meant to do. and also egderp. john. dude. dont be all i cant do this without dave. i dont wanna and shit. because thats dumb. you can john. you can and i believe in you. i....fuck i love you john. tell karkat i love him too. and...maybe. hopefully. i wind up in the dream bubbles and when you fall asleep you can find me. hopefully. im not sure though. i kinda made a paradox and i might just be gone. but either way john i need you to stay. keep on trucking you nerd. sincerely, dave motherfucking strider."

John set down the note and went back to holding onto Dave, practically soaking the other's shirt with more tears than there was blood. What if there was another way? Some sort of way that didn't kill Dave, and let both John and Karkat live. He spent a long time just sitting there and hugging the lifeless body of his best friend, refusing to leave the room no matter what Karkat said to him.

Karkat sat next to the other, sighing. He wished he could help. Make stuff better. He looked at the two, trying and failing to stop crying.

"You should... probably get the sword out of him...I mean...it'd make it easier." 

He drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. It was then that he then remembered the crazy woman apparently related to John, who had forked him and then brought him back. Maybe...she could bring Dave back? But he had no clue if he could find her, or if she would even help.

"John. Do you remember that psycho chick who..." He swallowed. God those memories weren't fun. "Who fucking forked me like some kind of dinner plate? Then brought me back? Welll...uh...we should find her. Maybe...we can get her to help? God this idea is stupid forget I said anything."

He looked back at Karkat, a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes. He remembered that. 

"Yeah.. can you find her?" He hated pushing this all on Karkat but he didn't want to leave Dave. He didn't want anything to happen if he left.

He frowned. He really didn't want to encounter her again. But if it meant saving Dave....He sighed. 

"I'll try. No promises." 

He stood up, heading off to find the other. God he had no idea where to even begin looking. He found her after like half an hour though. She was with one of those other lame humans he hadn't really gotten to know all that well. The one that kind of looked like Rose. She actually. Seemed normal now. Well then. That helped. 

He cleared his throat. "Uh....Um...John's relative lusus thing. Woman with the glasses. I uh... need your help?"

Jane glanced up from her conversation with Roxy, looking at the troll standing there awkwardly with tears down his cheeks. She frowned, remembering what she had done before. She still felt bad about all of that. 

"Um...What is it?"

He shifts nervously before taking a deep breath. "My friend...is kinda...dead? And you brought me back to life after um... " He coughed. God she still scared the shit out of him. "You...stabbed me. So I was wondering if you could help. John...Woulda come himself but uh...He's kinda fucking really upset."

She blinks. John? Well then. Even more reason to help him. She was going to anyways, seeing as it was the least she could do. He seemed pretty scared though, which made her feel worse.

She nodded. "Of course I can help. Lead the way. Roxy I will return." 

She followed Karkat who stopped by John and Dave. She frowned. "Oh dear...." 

She swallowed. That was a lot of blood. And poor John. She hoped she remembered how to do this. 

"Um...John. Could you maybe move away from him? I kind of need you out of the way."

John looked up at her, somewhat afraid. 

"Don't make it worse." he said angrily, hinting that he'd probably hurt somebody if they ended up killing Dave for good.

She frowned. Even John was still mad at her. She sighed.

"I promise I won't. I just need you out of the way so I can actually bring him back."

John stepped out of the way, holding the note tightly between his fingers. His other hand wiped the tears from his cheeks as he stood there watching both Dave and Jane.

She bit her lip and focused. God she hoped this worked. She zapped the dead Strider with life energy and waited for a second. God he wasn't moving. Did it not work? She frowned, her brow furrowing. That is until she heard a gasp and watched the blonde sit upright. 

She sighed in relief, and decided her work here was done. She left the room quietly, leaving her apparent grandson or whatever to his boyfriend. At least that was her perspective on it. She went back to Roxy.

Dave meanwhile was very damn confused. What the hell just happened? One minute he was dying on the floor from being stabbed from himself, the next he was sitting up on the floor as both Karkat and John stared at him with tear stains on their cheeks.

The memories of his previous future self flooded into his brain to link the timeline stuff, and he frowned. No. He wasn't supposed to be alive. He was supposed to be dead and Karkat and John were supposed to save everyone.

"Dave!" He kneeled down beside him instantly, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Oh my god, you're alive. I can't believe I almost lost you forever." Several more tears fell from his cheeks and he smiled, clinging onto the strider.  
He frowned more. This isn't what should have happened. 

"I shouldn't be..."

Karkat growled at the other.

"Yes you should you goddamn idiotic bulgechafing nooksniffer. Shut up now and let John love on you. And don't fucking do anything like that again you asshole. Now I'm going to go watch the Princess Bride so I can get rid of these goddamn tears on my face. Bye John. Bye idiot." Karkat then left the room, leaving the two alone again.

He sat there and just stared at Dave, blinking. "I fixed it though, you're back. It's fine now."

"Dude....I didn't want to be back That was part of my whole point. I don't wanna have a repeat man." He sighs, leaning on the other anyways.

"You won't, I'll make sure you don't." He swallowed and wrapped his arms around Dave. "Please don't do that again. I don't know what I would've done."

"Fine." He hugs the other, sighing shakily. Jesus being alive after dying was weird as fuck.

He helped Dave sit up, moving the sword aside. He didn't want Dave to see another weapon covered with his own blood. "I, um. I love you a lot, you know."

He smirks then, looking at the other from behind his shades. "I love you too Egbert. More than you know."

"How did Karkat and I die?" he asked as he leaned forward to inspect the blood on Dave's shirt, lifting it up a bit to make sure his injuries were gone.

"....I...I killed you and him....I....stabbed Karkat. A lot. It was my fault John. My fault you died. That's why I shouldn't be here." He blinks like John what are you doing.

"..Why though?" John looked a bit hurt, but didn't let go of Dave.

"I thought you loved me- you just said you do."

"Because I went batshit nuts and snapped and fucked up and just. I shouldn't be here. John. Just. Please. I'm too dangerous." He sighed.

"I'm not going to let you die again!" He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "We can fix it, I promise."  
"How? How can you fix it?" He glared at the floor, frustrated.

"I'll win the game." He rubbed Dave's shoulder soothingly. "We'll beat it, I promise."

He frowned and sighed, but just kind of leaned against the other.

"I hope so." 

He thought for a sec before looking at the other. "Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

He turned to face him, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"What if I...uh...shit this sounds really dumb goddamn. But what if I were to like...I dunno. Kiss you right now?" 

He shifts awkwardly like wow damn that was bad.  
"Oh.. uh. Do you want to?" 

His cheeks flushed a little and he looked away, trying to hide the fact that his face was bright pink already.

He nods, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah"

"T-then I.. yeah, we can."

He grinned a little, moving closer to him and leaning in slightly. "I've never really done this before though so don't laugh."  
He smirks some, although hes pretty much blushing like a goddamn virgin. Well he is one but shhh. 

"Don't worry man. To be completely honest neither have I." 

He pulls the other into a somewhat awkward kiss. It's made even more awkward when their glasses clatter together like goddamn.

He giggles a little, pulling away to remove Dave's shades. 

"There. Let's try that again." 

He leans in, tilting his head to the side and pressing their lips together gently.  
Well damn. He kisses the other back, his arms going to wrap around the others shoulder. Wow this is nice.

He grinned, pulling away again to stare at Dave nervously. 

"Sorry, heh. I just.. wow."

He looks back and shifts awkwardly. "Yeah...wow."

The two became boyfriends that day, and worked together to win the game. They then lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending. we never really got to finish it. but i hope you all enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
